Happy Endings?
by renzie17
Summary: Our heroes are in a fight against Sasuke's team, Hebi. Karin, the leech, stabs Sakura. Will that melt Sasuke's ice? Will he have a heart in the end? rated for safety. . . . .!
1. The Truth

Author's Note: yo

**Author's Note: yo! Ohohohohohohoho! I made this fanfic early August 2008 and I'm just encoding now. . . Oh! Rated for safety. . . Xp ooh, yeah, I have nothing against Sakura but I have EVERYTHING against Ka—too foul, can't say it. . .**

**DISCLAIMER 'TIL THE END OF THE STORY: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS!!! I OWN THE NOTEBOOK I WROTE IT ON, THOUGH!!**

"Ahh!!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled after being stabbed by the b!tc#. AKA Karin. . .(a/n: pains me to say her name)

Sasuke, the guy whom they—Sakura and Karin—both loved, saw everything. He was shocked to see it. At that moment, he finally knew who he loved back. . .

Everybody who saw it gasped. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Gai, Lee, Tenten. Even Neji, Kakashi, Shino and Shikamaru gasped. All of them were there to witness the tragedy.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto said, transforming slowly into the Kyuubi but he was stopped by Hinata's hand on his shoulder. She seemed to know what was gonna happen.

"No, Naruto-kun," she said and smiled, "Let Sasuke-kun handle this," Naruto, for once, calmed down and just watched.

Sakura paused. Her eyes were wide open. She slowly fell on the ground as blood splattered from her shoulder. Instead of feeling the cold ground, something warm caught her. Her eyes were closed then. She slowly opened them but couldn't go all the way up. It was Sasuke's arms she fell onto.

"S-sasuke-kun. . ." she started, her eyes half shut. Her voice small and weak. "A—ai—aish-shiter—aishiteru. . ." she said in between coughs and pants, "Ga—gambatte—k-kudasa—i, ne. . .— "

"Sakura. . ." Sasuke said, tears slowly forming on his eyes, "_I can't believe it. This must be a dream. Why, Sakura? I thought I never liked you. I thought you were annoying. I can't believe I was so blind. . . I can't believe it will all end like this. . . Sakura. . . I. . . I. . ._" Sasuke thought. "I love you too. . ." he carried her—bridal style—to Ino, "Please take care of her. And, by every means, _please_ heal her."

"I will. And, good luck Sasuke-kun. This is your choice; your fight." Ino said, taking Sakura's body from Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke approached Karin, "What d'you do that for?" he said to her.

"What? I thought you hated her. Plus, you wouldn't accept me unless _she_ died. I love you, Sasuke, remember? I did what I had to do." She said bitterly.

"You didn't have to do anything! And now that I have witnessed what you did just because of your feelings, I will _never ever_ love you back!" Sasuke had a dark aura around him. His seal was overtaking him.

"Well, she's gone now and you can _never_ do anything about it." she smirked.

"You're a cruel woman, you know that?" Sasuke said after quickly stabbing her heart, "and your heat _deserves_ to be stabbed like that. . ." a tear escaped from his eye.

"Hn." Karin said, "Damn you, Sasuke. . . You're a traitor to Konohagakure _and_ to your own team, Hebi. You don't _deserve_ to be called an Uchiha." She said bitterly when Sasuke let go of his katana and blood spew from her chest.

"Aghhh!!" Sasuke yelled and attacked her heart again. He was now crying.

"Goodbye, Uchiha, Sasuke." Karin said her last few words out of her last strength.

"Go. To Hell."

"Oh, I will. . ." she closed her eyes and died(a/n: yeah!). Karin fell on a pool of her blood. Sasuke fell, knees on the ground. His knees moved to Sakura's blood puddle. His tears mixed with her blood. It rained. . .

"Sakura. . ." he whispered into the wind, "I love you. . ."


	2. the way things turned out to be

Chapter 2

Chapter 2. . .

"Sasuke!" Naruto burst into Sasuke's room, "Sasuke! Come with me! Hurry!" Naruto dragged him out of his room.

"Naruto," Naruto put a blind fold around his eyes, "What in the world?!"

"Less talking, more surprising!" Naruto dragged him somewhere.

~somewhere. . .

"Sasuke?" someone said. Naruto pulled the blind fold from around Sasuke's head. Then he saw. . .

He recognized that person o the bed. He recognized the place where they were. They were in the hospital. The girl he saw. . . She had beautiful, silky, shiny, pink hair; shiny emerald eyes that looked almost exactly like emeralds; soft, fair skin; a simple, sweet smile that made him blush. It was Sakura. Haruno, Sakura. She lived.

Without hesitation, he ran to her and flung his arms around her. It was like what she did when he was in the hospital except, he was the one hugging her this time.

"I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done!" Sasuke started while Naruto ushered everyone out of the room, "I'm sorry I called you annoying! I'm sorry I broke your heart! I'm sorry! I'm very, very sorry! I-I love you so much that I didn't notice until the bitch almost killed you! Please forgive me! Please forgive for everything I've ever done to harm you or break your heart! I love you, Sakura, I love you! And all I want to do now is tell you I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Sasuke was crying. Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to his apology.

"I love you too, Sasuke, and you know that." she smiled.

"Will you help me rebuild my clan and take my hand in marriage?"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"SAY YES! SAY YES, SAKURA! SAY YES! YOU'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND IF YOU SAY YES!" Ino said, dragging Shikamaru inside, "TELL HER, SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"Hey, I'm staying outta this," Shikamaru said, smiling at Sakura.

"You know you want to, Sakura-chan," Tenten entered her room, Neji at her side. He was her fiancé.

"C'mon, Sakura-san!" Hinata and Naruto said together. The looked at each other and blushed.

"SAY IT ALREADY!!!" they all said.

"Y-yes!" Sakura finally said. Then, they—Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, soon to be _Uchiha_ Sakura—kissed. The kiss was purely out of love and nothing else. Everyone sighed in awe.

~~~Epilogue. . .

7 years later, Sasuke and Sakura had 5-year-old son named Hajime and a 2-year-old daughter named Hikaru. Ino and Shikamaru were finally married and had a 4-year-old son named Natsume. Kiba won the bet against Lee that Ino and Shikamaru will have a son first. Naruto and Hinata were getting married. Neji and Tenten were married 5 months before Sasuke and Sakura and had a daughter named Jin.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten became Anbus. Sakura became a full-fledged Med-nin. Ino, Chouji, Lee and Shino became Jounin. Naruto became Hokage.

Kakashi: And that's the story of Naru—er Icha-icha.

Hajime: Then why do you keep on reading it, sir?

Kakashi: Because it's my favorite story.

Kuro: Well, it's mine as well and one day, I'm gonna be Hokage just like Naruto one day!

Hikaru: Dream on, dobe. . . *hits Kuro on head*

Kakashi: Stop it, you too. You two fight like Naruto and Sakura.

Natsume: You two are so troublesome.

Jin: *throws weapon at Kuro's shirt causing him to get stuck on the wall* Yeah! Too bad mom and dad are on a mission! Sure hope they were here to see this!

Kuro: Kuso! Gemme outta this!


End file.
